I Was Just Thinking
by Summerwing
Summary: A parody on how HPDM always seems to happen for no reason whatsoever. Harry and Draco very OOC.


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, and that's probably a good thing. I do, however, own all of the books, and some Harry Potter Legos. You can't imagine how much fun it is to... er... play with them all...  
  
Author's Note: Yay! My first Harry Potter fic! Well, at least the first posted one. I've written several, just haven't gotten around to posting them. Umm, well, this is basically just a one-shot, but a sequel is rattling around my head, and if it pops up here, know that security was lax and it escaped. Most of this was just done as filler around the real point: how in the heck do Draco and Harry realize that they can see in the other's POV and like each other? It's not plausible, but as a slash-fanner, I believe it's very possible. Especially in situations like this...  
  
As another note, there are some other hintings of another pairing in this, and if someone guesses it (it's not that hard) I'll dedicate my next fic to them. If you really read into the stuff in this, everyone should get it.  
  
I Was Just Thinking  
  
Harry Potter was brooding again.  
  
It was something he did quite often.  
  
This time, however, the subject of his pondering was rather… different… than usual.  
  
Hermione dragged a reluctant Ron (who was muttering things like "Don't, you'll only make him worse" and "I'd rather not make him angry with me") over to the window seat in the Gryffindor common room in which Harry was currently sat.  
  
"Harry," she said impatiently. "Harry."  
  
"Yes, Hermione?" he replied infuriatingly, as if he'd been doing something terribly important.  
  
The Muggle-born girl, however, plunged right on into her scolding, making the redhead behind her wince.  
  
"Harry! You've been sulking all this first week of term!" she admonished. "Why, you haven't even started on your Charms homework, and Ron's even done his!"  
  
At this, Ron made a strangled noise of protest, but both Harry and Hermione ignored him.  
  
"Hermione," Harry said slowly. "I'm not sulking, I'm thinking."  
  
"Yes, Ron said solemnly. "About Sirius. We know you're hung up over it, but really, he'd want you to move on and live your life. Even Lupin's got over it, and they were best friends. Please, just stop being all distant and go back to being our friend."  
  
"Ron, I have got over it. I figured, if Remus could, I could."  
  
"Since when do you call Lupin that?" asked Ron, and Harry opened his mouth to explain the new correspondence he'd started that summer with the last of the Marauders, and the intriguing revelations he'd made - but while Ron looked eager, Hermione interrupted.  
  
"Never mind," she said exasperatedly. "You can tell us later. But, really, Harry, why won't you talk to us if you've got over it? All you've done lately is brood."  
  
"Well," said Harry heatedly. "I've been thinking, as I just told you!"  
  
Hermione glared at him.  
  
Ducking his head, Harry mumbled something.  
  
"Repeat that, please?"  
  
Hermione's words were pleasant enough, but Harry doubted she'd ever take such a threatening tone with Death Eaters.  
  
He spoke. "Well, I was just sitting in my room this summer -not thinking about Sirius-and this strange thought just came to me out of nowhere, as if someone put it there, and it's been all I could think about recently."  
  
"Care to enlighten us?" Hermione beckoned. Ron nodded.  
  
"I was just thinking how odd and ironic and yet somehow fitting it would be if Draco Malfoy decided he wasn't like his father, and joined the fight against Vol-… You-Know-Who."  
  
Ron and Hermione looked thunderstruck, but Harry wasn't done yet.  
  
"And that made me think: what if I fell in love with him?"  
  
There were now no words to describe the expressions on the faces of Hermione and Ron.  
  
Draco Malfoy was brooding again.  
  
It was something he did quite often.  
  
This time, however, the subject of his pondering was rather… different… than usual.  
  
Pansy Parkinson dragged an irate Blaise Zabini (who was muttering things like "He'll kill us, you know" and "It'd really be a smarter idea to leave him alone") over to the fireside armchair in the Slytherin common room where Draco was currently sitting.  
  
"Drakie?" she said impatiently. "Drakie?"  
  
"Yes, Pansy?" he replied condescendingly, as if he'd rather be talking to something on the bottom of his shoe and was doing them a great favor by deigning to speak with them.  
  
The pug-faced girl, however, plunged right into her worried speech, making the brunette behind her wince.  
  
"Drakie! You've been sulking all this first week of term!" she squealed. "Why, even Professor Snape's been worried about you! You haven't insulted any Gryffindors of Hufflepuffs in days! Even Blaise stole Lavender Brown's Divination book!"  
  
At this, Blaise scowled darkly, but both Pansy and Draco ignored him.  
  
"Pansy," Draco said scathingly. "I'm not sulking, I'm thinking."  
  
"Yes," Blaise scoffed. "About your inheritance. We know you're eagerly awaiting it now that your dad's in Azkaban, but really, you need to move on and stop acting like Longbottom. Even Nott's not doing this, and you know him and gold. Merlin, stop being such a Hufflepuff and go back to being a Slytherin."  
  
"Blaise, I'm nothing like Teddy, and even he's not that bad."  
  
"Since when you call Nott that?" asked Blaise, and Draco opened his mouth to tell of the new "friendship" he'd struck up over the summer with the son of his father's "co-worker," and the development of it into something that could legitimately be called friendship, but while Blaise looked curious, Pansy butted in.  
  
"Never mind, you can tell us later, Drakie dear. But really, why won't you talk to me? All you've done lately is brood."  
  
"Well," Draco replied coldly. "I've been thinking, as I just told you."  
  
Pansy looked stupidly attentive.  
  
Looking away, Draco muttered something.  
  
"What was that, Drakie, sweetie?" Pansy's words were innocent enough, but the sheer simpering sweetness of them made Draco shiver.  
  
He spoke. "Well, I was just sitting in my room this summer -not thinking about money-and I came upon this bizarre thought simply came to me out of thin air, and it's been holding my attention all term."  
  
"Care to enlighten us?" Blaise said sarcastically. Pansy nodded.  
  
"I was just thinking how unexpected and odd and yet somehow fitting it would be if I grew disgusted with my father's actions and joined Dumbledore."  
  
Pansy and Blaise looked flabbergasted, but Draco wasn't done yet.  
  
"And that made me think: If I was on Harry Potter's side, what if I fell in love with him?"  
  
Words could no longer describe the expressions on the faces of Blaise and Pansy.  
  
Summerwing: Ummm... rubs back of head well, I can't blame anyone but... YOU!!! points at Caleb  
  
Caleb: Not this time! Get her, Aidan!  
  
Aidan: Will do, cap'n! flamethrower  
  
Summerwing: counters it with her authoressly powers What the hell! I was trying to do an ending, but noooo, you two have to ruin it! Sabrina, get your brother and his friend outta here!  
  
Sabrina: Caleb, you know better than to piss off the authoress... And Aidan, what are you doing here, this is a humor fic, you're a action/adventure muse!  
  
Aidan:Umm... Caleb promised me he'd give me that apple turnover he stole from Erika.  
  
Summerwing: Oh dear... anyway, while my muses are involved in their own craziness, I reiterate: It was Caleb's fault. He's a bad muse.  
  
Caleb: I heard that!  
  
Summerwing: SHUT UP! Er... well, this is it for the fic... unless enough people beg me for the sequel that I give up and write it. I mean, I want to, but my free time is like, nonexistent at the moment. Between school and my job, it's not pretty. Plus, I do have friends that expect me to spend time with them... Anyway, I'm sorry for the sheer stupidity of this author's note, and the fic in general, but all I can say is please, please, please review...  
  
Summerwing - Saturday, September 25, 2004 3:51:24 PM 


End file.
